SMSTSS 27: Moon over Asgard!
by ocramed
Summary: Just when the All-Mother Thunder Sailor Moon, Queen of the Norse Gods, thought it was safe to relax, a new threat to the Golden Realm occurs. Special Guest is Ranma as the Norse god of Heroes! DONE!
1. Chapter 1

**SMSTSS28: Moon over Asgard! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST, Marvel and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This story takes place during the "Fear Itself", and is a sequel to "Avengers Next Fear".**

* * *

**Author's Note: I made more revisions to the "Who's Who" list for the Norse:**

**Thordis (All-Mother; goddess of the Heavens) – Usagi**

**Mondis (goddess of the Moon) – Chibiusa/Rini**

**Baldr (god of Prosperity) - Shingo**

**Freyr/Freyrdis (god/goddess of Justice) – Momaru/Hoshi**

**Hel (goddess of Death) – Setsuna**

**Njorun (goddess of the Seas) – Michiru**

**Freya (goddess of Love) – Minako**

**Trydis (goddess of War) – Rei**

**Thrud (goddess of Power) – Makoto**

**Hllin (goddess of Protection) – Hotaru**

**Tanfana (goddess of the Skies) – Haruka**

**Vordis (goddess of Wisdom) – Ami**

**Odin (formerly "All-Father", now retired; god of Thunder) – Kenji**

**Frigga (goddess of Marriage) - Ikuko**

**Ranma (god of Heroes) – Ran**

**Hodr (aka "The Skurge") - Ryouga**

**Brunhilde (aka "The Valkyrie") – Akane**

**Sifdis (goddess of Protection) – Ukyo**

**Alflyse (Queen of the Dark Elves) – Shampoo**

**Malkith (Dark Elf; the Usurper) – Mousse**

**Bragi (god of Poetry) – Kuno**

**Amora (aka "The Enchantress") – Kodachi**

**Lokidis (aka "The Trickster") – Nabiki**

**Induun (guardian of the Golden Apples) – Kasumi**

**Eirassen (god of Healing) – Dr. Tofu**

**Forsetti (aka "The Lawgiver") – Soun**

**Var (goddess of Contracts) - Nodoka**

**Ullr (aka "The Unyielding") – Genma**

**And there you have it. Hopefully, this is the last time I have to make revisions.**

* * *

**Part 1**

The Umbral Realms: The Great Hall, Asgard.

"…And on this day, our people, and the peoples of the Nine Realms, celebrate the restoration of the Golden Land that is Asgard," said Queen Serena-Thordis, the All-Mother of the Norse, as she made her proclamation in front of the citizens of Asgard, and in front of the representatives of each of the Nine Realms. "However, I implore all of you to not see the Restoration as a return to solitude, but an opportunity to become a part of Earth, as well as the greater Universe…."

Pause.

"That is why it is my pleasure to thank the representatives of the American government for providing the star-gate network as gifts to the rest of the Nine Realms, so that all peoples can enjoy the fruits mutual understanding and cooperation," Thordis said, as she turns towards her guests of honor. The guests consisted of US Special Envoy Ambassador Peter "Pete" Ross, Homeworld Security General John "Jack" O'Neill, SHIELD Director Nicholas "Nick" Fury, Homeland Security Director General Steven "Commander America" Rogers, National Security Advisor Henry Gyrich, CADMUS Director Dr. Amanda "The Wall" Waller", and Anthony "Iron Man" Stark of Stark Resilience, Inc. Tony Stark was on hand to provide the material and technical support for the building of the new stargate network.

"Without them and their belief in forging the bond that both the Norse and the Americans can both benefit from and enjoy," Thordis said, as she takes a step towards the guests with an aide, who carried a large box filled with medals. "And that is why, on this day, I've made our guests honorary members of Asgardian society…"

Asgardians were typically taller than humans, which is why the All-Mother was towering over her guests. In Thordis' particular case, she was almost as big and powerful as her Gammazon form, being nearly seven feet tall, muscular but very womanly.

"And as such, I would like to award these tokens of appreciation: Friends of Asgard Award. My guests? Please rise…"

Pete and company stand up.

"Ambassador Ross, step forth…"

Pete steps towards Thordis. He and Thordis were old friends, stemming from when she, as "Bunny Luna", married his best friend Clark Kent, aka "Superman".

"Thank you for your efforts in making this possible, Ambassador Ross," Thordis said, as she takes one of the awards from her aide, and gives it to Pete (with a kiss).

"You're welcome, Your Majesty," Pete said with a wink and a smile, as he accepted his award.

Thordis smiled back with a nod, and then goes to the next recipient…

"I bet Tony is going to going to try to cop a feel," Prince Ran (Norse god of heroes) said, as he folds his arms. He and the other members of the All-Mother's court were in attendance that day.

"Ran, you are overly suspicious of Anthony Stark's motives," Lady Sifdis (goddess of Hearth and Protection) said. Sifdis, like many like her, were once mortals who were made Norse gods, when their forbears chose oblivion, rather than return for the next cycle of Ragnorak. Sif chose oblivion after her husband Thor sacrificed his life to end the cycle of Ragnorak. When that happened, a new "Fifth Age of the Gods" began…

In the present Norse incarnation, post-cycle of Ragnorak, the Aseir and Vanir gods were reborn as one pantheon, thereby preventing the rivalry originally caused the cycle of Ragnorak to occur in the first place…

"Well, you don't know how sneaky that bastard is. You just watch…"

And finally, Thordis comes to Tony Stark, who was looking around nervously.

"Mr. Anthony Stark, I present you with a token of our appreciation," Thordis said, as she presents her award to her long-time friend and ally. "Thank you for everything."

"Hey, not a problem," Tony said, as he accepts his award. He then steps up to hug the mother of his daughter, Antonia "Iron Maiden" Stark. Antonia would have been in attendance, but, as an Empiricist and a Rationalist, she couldn't get behind the idea that she was a daughter of a goddess. In fact, she was still upset with her mother on a number of issues, including the fact that she only recently learned that she was the daughter of a goddess…

"Come here," Tony said, as he lays his head on Thordis' bosom. "Mmmm. I smell orchids…"

"Tony, really?" Commander America said, as he shook his head in disbelief.

"Er, yes," Thordis said, as blushed with embarrassment.

"I guess I was wrong," Sifdis interjects.

"I'm going to hurt him for that," Ran said, as he cracked his knuckles. He then thought of something.

"Wait, I got better idea," Ran said, as he turns towards the Trickster. "Yo, Lokidis. Can you-?"

"I'm on it, Ran-baby," Lokidis said, as she wrote on her personal access digital device (PADD). Unlike the mortal version, this one was powered by techno-magic. "One impotent spell coming up, I think. My Prince, for how long do you want the effect to last?"

"Oh, about a week should do it," Ran said with a smirk. "Even I am not cruel to deny Tony Stark the pleasures of the flesh."

"And that's because you like to indulge yourself in tavern wenches yourself?" Lady Brunhilde the Valkyrie said angrily. She was the leader of the Valkyrior, the choosers of the Slain, and elite warriors.

"Er, heh," Ran said nervously. He had momentarily forgotten that his other wife was standing nearby.

Brunhilde then turns towards her older sister.

"Lokidis?"

"Right," Lokidis replied, as she noted to expand the scope of her impotence spell. "But I must add that none of this is free."

"Fine, I'll volunteer to go on a quest to get anything you need," Brunhilde replied.

"Oh, my," said Induun (guardian of the Golden Apples). "I was hoping that there will be no retribution on this day of celebration."

"Unfortunately, it is for naught," said Amora the Enchantress, as she savors the chaos that took place in the House of Thordis caused by an innocent misunderstanding.

"Not if Alflyse can help it," said the Dark Elf Queen Alflyse. She then turns towards Brunhilde.

"And you no hurt the prowess of husband, 'Kitchen Destroyer'!"

"Oh, you want to make something of it?" Brunhilde said.

"Get me out of here," Ran said, as he shakes his head in despair.

"I'm glad we don't act like that," said Lady Freya (goddess of Love and Beauty).

"No kidding," said Lady Thrud (goddess of Strength and Power).

"I'm sure the Queen will resolve this latest spat peacefully," said Lady Vordis (goddess of Wisdom and Messengers), as she continues to read her tomes.

"Yeah, right!" said Lady Tyrdis (goddess of War and Passion). She wore her iron gauntlet on one hand to symbolize the sacrifice that was made by her previous incarnation…

"Okay," Thordis said, as she regained her composure. She then turns to address her people, and the people of the Nine Realms.

"For the next seven days, there will be merriment and celebration. ARE YOU WITH ME?"

"HOO-RAH!" yelled the Asgardians.

"THEN, LET'S PARTY!"

"HOO-RAY-!"

As everyone mills about, preparing for the first night of festivities, Ran goes up to his wife.

"You did good out there, today, Bunny," Ran said, as he touches his wife's hand.

"Thanks," Thordis said with a sigh. "I just wish Antonia and Cynthia could be here."

"Bunny, Antonia needs to get used to the idea that she's a demi-goddess. Give her some time."

"Okay…"

"As for Cynthia, she needs to pay restitution for her past actions, as the daughter of the Red Skull."

"I know, but I'm still her mother," Thordis said with a sigh. "I look forward to the day when she can finally make amends without coercive measures."

There was a moment of silence between the two…

"So, who will your bedmate tonight?" Thordis asked. In Norse culture, there was no prohibition against taking on lovers outside of marriage vows.

"Not sure, but I was thinking of asking Amanda for a date," Ran said, as he turns to look at the heavy-set black woman, who was in charge of America's super-soldier program, as she consulted with Gyrich nearby.

"You and the Wall?" Thordis asked, as she raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, she's not bad looking, and I don't discriminate," Ran said. "And besides, maybe she'll stop being such a 'witch' to me every time I have to go through an audit as 'Ranma Saotome'."

"Huh, good luck," Thordis snorted.

"What about you?"

"Actually, Bill asked me out," Thordis said, as she and her husband turn towards the so-called "Thor Corps", named in honor of the fallen god of Thunder, who sacrificed his life so that he could free the Norse from the cycle of Ragnorak. The corps consisted of Beta Ray Bill (an alien that is the leader of the corps), Roger "Red" Norvell (champion of Odin), Tarene (daughter of Thor and Sif), Clor (clone of Thor, and adopted brother of Thordis) and Kevin Masterson (son of the late Eric Masterson, avatar of Thor). Together, they protect Midgard in the name of the All-Mother…

"Oh, I see," Ran replied.

"You don't have a problem with that, do you?"

"No, of course not," Ran said with a smile. "It's just that it's hard to be jealous with a good man like Bill-"

"Ran!" yelled a familiar voice.

"What is it now, Hodur?" Ran said with a smirk, as he turns towards his eternal rival, Lord Hodur the Skurge, War Master of the Beserkers (the Norse version of the mortals' "special forces". "I'm surprised that you managed to not get lost to the celebration, 'Lord of Swines'."

"Curse you! Because of you, I've seen Hell!"

"Yes?" Hel (goddess of Death and Time) asked

"Not you, Lady Death. I was referring to the one who taunts me with his prowess in combat-!"

"Lord Hodur, as much as we Norse appreciate your sparring matches with my husband, I forbid you from fighting for this week," Thordis said.

"But, but-"

"I order you to engage in merriment, and I will not tolerate disobedience."

"Yes, Your Majesty," Hodur replied, while glaring daggers at Ran.

"Nyah!" Ran said, as he stuck out his tongue.

"Truly, the kingdom is filled with uncouth braggarts," said Bragi (god of Poetry), as he sniffed his rose.

"My dear brother, Ran is hardly a braggart," said Amora warned. "He is a god amongst gods, and you would be well to remember that."

"Humph," Bragi replied.

"Lord Odin?" asked Lady Frigga (goddess of marriage), as she consoled her husband. "Are you feeling well?"

The Sky God turns towards his wife.

"I am fine, my wife," Odin replied. "It is hard to believe that I no longer lead our peoples."

"Well, our daughter has left a standing offer to return the 'Odin Force' to you."

"I know, but sometimes, it is best for a new generation to lead…"

Pause.

"Besides, you can see how much fun my father Bor is having in his retirement," Odin said, as he motions towards Bor, has he enjoys himself in the company of tavern wenches…

"I really hope that you going into retirement for that," Frigga said with a smirk.

"No, but I was thinking of relinquishing my godhood and become the mortal 'Kenji Tsukino' full time," Odin said. "But I won't make such a decision without your input, my wife."

"Wow," Frigga said with amused surprise. "You being dead and then bonded to the mortal father of the Moon Princess has…mellow you a bit."

"I suppose so-"

Just then, Odin feels a shiver running up his spine.

"Husband?" Frigga asked with concern.

"It's probably nothing," Odin smiled. "Let us enjoy the festivities."

"Minus, the serving wenches."

"Of course, of course…"

Thus, festival week began in earnest. Unknown to all, something was about to occur that will test the All-Mother's prowess…

Meanwhile at a maximum security prisoner for super-villains known as Ryker's Island, Dr. Cynthia Schmidt, aka "Sin" of HYDRA, the daughter of the Red Skull and Sailor Moon, contemplates her next move while sitting in a lotus position.

"What're doing?" asked Titania said, as she performed her calisthenics. In spite of her great physical strength, the inhibiter collar around her next prevents her from using her mighty strength to escape from prison.

"Calling upon my heritage," Sin said, as she commands her mystic hammer, "The Hammer of Skaldi" to appear before her. "My foolish mother thinks that placing my weapon in storage will prevent me from reclaiming it."

"Whoa," Titania said, as she looks at the weapon.

"Yes, I do admit that it is…enchanting," Sin said, as she grabs the hammer…

With a flash of light, Skaldi, goddess of Winter, reappears, and she was decked in Norse armor (but of an ancient design).

"At last, I have been…resurrected," Skadi said, as she removes the red skull mask that had been fused to the face of her mortal self. She then takes a look at herself in the cell mirror, admiring her normal face.

"Lovely," Skadi said, before putting the red skull mask back onto her face. She then turns towards Titania.

"I failed at conquering the Nine Realms, when I sided with a god who was still too sentimental for his brother's people," Skadi said. "And my mother Thordis is too much of a diplomat to not be able to get the Red Elves to listen to reason. No, the only way to truly get revenge is by freeing my father from his imprisonment."

"You mean, the Red Skull?" Titania asked. "I thought he was dead."

"No, not the father of my mortal guise, but my TRUE father: Thjazi the Serpent, Lord of the Jutun race, which includes both Rock Giants AND Frost Giants."

"I must go, my friend," Skadi said, as she prepares to leave.

"What about me?" Titania said.

"Of course," Skadi said, as her eyes glowed. Immediately, Titania's inhibiter collar fell off.

"Thanks," Titania said, as she flexed her muscle.

"I'm off. If I need your…services, I will find you."

And, with that, Skadi disappears in a flash of light.

"Well, at least I can find Creel, so we can blow this joint," Titania said, as she smashes down the cell holding her in…

**Tbc.**


	2. Chapter 2

**SMSTSS28: Moon over Asgard! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST, Marvel and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This story takes place during the "Fear Itself", and is a sequel to "Avengers Next Fear".**

* * *

**Author's Note: I made more revisions to the "Who's Who" list for the Norse:**

**Thordis (All-Mother; goddess of the Heavens) – Usagi**

**Mondis (goddess of the Moon) – Chibiusa/Rini**

**Baldr (god of Prosperity) - Shingo**

**Freyr/Freyrdis (god/goddess of Justice) – Momaru/Hoshi**

**Hel (goddess of Death) – Setsuna**

**Njorun (goddess of the Seas) – Michiru**

**Freya (goddess of Love) – Minako**

**Trydis (goddess of War) – Rei**

**Thrud (goddess of Power) – Makoto**

**Hllin (goddess of Protection) – Hotaru**

**Tanfana (goddess of the Skies) – Haruka**

**Vordis (goddess of Wisdom) – Ami**

**Odin (formerly "All-Father", now retired; god of Thunder) – Kenji**

**Frigga (goddess of Marriage) - Ikuko**

**Ranma (god of Heroes) – Ran**

**Hodr (aka "The Skurge") - Ryouga**

**Brunhilde (aka "The Valkyrie") – Akane**

**Sifdis (goddess of Protection) – Ukyo**

**Alflyse (Queen of the Dark Elves) – Shampoo**

**Malkith (Dark Elf; the Usurper) – Mousse**

**Bragi (god of Poetry) – Kuno**

**Amora (aka "The Enchantress") – Kodachi**

**Lokidis (aka "The Trickster") – Nabiki**

**Induun (guardian of the Golden Apples) – Kasumi**

**Eirassen (god of Healing) – Dr. Tofu**

**Forsetti (aka "The Lawgiver") – Soun**

**Var (goddess of Contracts) - Nodoka**

**Ullr (aka "The Unyielding") – Genma**

**And there you have it. Hopefully, this is the last time I have to make revisions.**

* * *

**Further Note: I forgot to add the X-Men member "Storm" and the Pet Avenger Throg as members of the Thor Corps. As always, C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 2**

* * *

A short time later, Skadi appears over the Mariana Trenches, located between Guam and the Hawaiian island chain.

"So, this is where Odin has you, Father," Skadi said with a smirk. "But don't worry; there will be NO bearer that can prevent me from freeing the Lord of Fear…"

With that, Skadi takes the plunge…

Deep down in the Mariana Trenches, the mysterious Watcher-of-the-Deep, a creature that is said to be the last of the active Old Ones (primordial beings that could strike fear even in the hearts of gods), watch in amusement, as Skadi makes her way to Thjazi's imprisonment.

'SO, I HAVE A VISITOR,' thought the Watcher with amusement. 'NORMALLY, I WOULD SIMPLY CONSUME SUCH AN OFFENDER, BUT I SENSE THE MOON PRINCESS WITHIN HERE…'

The Watcher begins to delve into Skadi's mind…

'Huh?' Skadi said, as felt a presence in her mind. 'What is that?'

Skadi then caused her hammer to glow, as she lit up the darkness that was the trenches, and sees a giant, inhuman eye staring at her.

'Ulp!' Skadi said.

{Cease your fear, little goddess}, the Watcher said. {I see in your heart what I desire the most: the spreading of fear into the world}.

'I simply want to free my father from his imprisonment,' Skadi said. 'That way, he can reclaim Asgard, which was stolen from him by Odin and his brothers.'

{Odin}, the Watcher said. {Yes, I understand your reason for being here. Odin, the god who threw Thjazi's sarcophagus down here} is a wily one}.

'Then you have my father, still?'

{Aye, I do. I it sealed away with my artifacts}.

'Then, can I have it back?'

{You may, if you can survive the sea serpents that roam my domain…}

With that, the Watcher returns to the darkness.

'Damn,' Skadi said, as she goes further into the darkness…

A short time later, Skadi and her father Thjazi surfaces, while on one of the sea serpents Skadi had defeated in combat, and begin their trek towards dry land.

"Father, much has changed," Skadi said, as she sat on the serpent's back.

Thjazi says nothing, as he savors the sunlight. Already, strength was returning to his withered limbs…

"Man has progressed beyond comprehension. In fact, some are even as powerful as the gods themselves."

"No one is as powerful as the gods," Thjazi said. "And I will prove that to the sons of Man."

"But they do not even worship the Norse any more. In fact, Man has splintered its worship between the god of Abraham and the god of Buddha, and the worship of no god whatsoever…with a few practitioners of the old ways sprinkled about here and there. However, there is one person who is destined to rule this world in the future…"

"Then, show me," Thjazi said, as he touches his daughter's forehead. All at once, he sees what Skadi, through Sin, has experience. And when he was done finishing reading Skadi's mind, Thjazi knew what he was really facing against.

"So, your mother is the ruler and shaper of Midgard," Thjazi said, as he mulls over his thoughts. "And her beloved Ran, son of Ullr and Var, has survived to live in this new age as well…as one of the Chaos Lords."

"Correct, Father," Skadi said. "Like the Moon, she has many phases. She is Thordis is All-Mother to the Norse, the Lady-in-White and Sailor Cosmos, to name a few 'guises'. But she is always the Moon Princess, and is destined to set up her kingdom both on Asgard and on Midgard."

Pause.

"That will make it difficult to undermine her or go against her directly, especially with her consort around."

"Even the stone can be worn down by the elements," Thjazi said. "We will need the help of your siblings."

"Of course, but how can we get them from Oblivion?"

"The same way you were able to return," Thjazi said. "We must find powerful avatars, those who can inspire…fear."

In spite of his still weakened state, Thjazi raises his staff and calls upon his inner power.

"I summon the means to draw out my children to come forth into the world!" Thjazi said. "Find…the Worthy, and live again!"

With that, a bolt of powerful, mystic energy shoots into the skies. At a single point, the energy rips open a hole, causing seven hammers to fall from the skies.

"And now, it begins," Thjazi said, as he slumps over slightly. He then turns towards his daughter.

"In the mean time, use whatever resources you have to stoke the flames of Fear. That way, there will be change that Man will have no choice but to believe in."

"As you wish, Father…"

A day later…

Thordis wakes up with a start, as she realized that she felt a disturbance in the ether. In fact, it was the same unease she has been feeling for some time now, but chose to ignore it in order to enjoy the first day of merriment…

"Your Majesty, are you well?" said a familiar voice from behind.

Thordis smiled, as she felt the reassuring presence near her.

"I'm fine, Bill," Thordis said, as she held the hand of her lover Beta Ray Bill. "I just feel that something…is off, as if the heavens moved."

"Well, I do hope that I was the reason for it," Bill replied.

"Humph," Thordis said with a smile. "Boastful, are we?"

"Considering the fact that you're married to the god of Heroes, I have to…work at pleasing you," Bill said. "Besides, I rarely have the opportunity to show you my gentle nature."

"So says the one who can slay beasts with ease…"

There was a moment of silence between the two old friends.

"Well, I best be getting up," Bill said, as he begins to rise from the bed of the Queen of Asgard. "I want to train for the competition today."

"That's right," Thordis said with a sigh. "I'm hosting our annual football games between the Norse and the Manidoog later this week…"

The Manidoog was the proper name for the gods of the Amerind. Since the early contact between the native peoples of North Amaerica and the Vikings, there has been strife between the two races. In fact, this conflict has spilled over to their own gods as well. Ever since Thordis assumed the mantle of All-Mother, she has been making amends of sorts as a part of her diplomatic strategy. However, she was still Norse, so she also proposed competitive games between her people and the Manidoog, with the winner of the events having bragging right for the year, until the next time the games occur. Still, even though there are winners and losers in such things, the day of the games end with yet another bout of merriment. In fact, mix marriages, as well as children of mixed heritages, have been produced as a result of the interaction between the Norse and the Manidoog, which has allowed further relations between peoples…

"But, you can stay with me a little longer, can't you?" Thordis asked.

"I-"

Suddenly, there was commotion nearby, followed by-

"Haha!" said a familiar voice. "At last, I slew my pigtailed goddess-!"

And this was followed by more commotion.

"It appears that chaos has entered the Great Hall," Thordis said with a sigh.

"We'll talk some more, Your Majesty," Bill said, after giving Thordis a kiss on the cheek, before getting up out of bed.

With a sigh, Thordis wraps a sheet around her body, and leaves her bedchambers to confront this latest confrontation between the god of Poetry, and the apparent goddess of Heroes…

Meanwhile, in the private bedchambers of Ran, god of Heroes, Ran-onna finishes beating up Bragi, before tossing him out of the window.

"I shall return…my beloved!" Bragi proclaimed, as he sails away.

Ran-onna huffs, as Amanda Waller yawns while still in bed, while Thordis enters the room with a servant, who carried a robe with her. Thordis turns towards the director of CADMUS, who was now putting on her robes.

"Good Morning, Dr. Waller," Thordis said.

"Good Morning, Your Majesty," Amanda replied. She then paused.

"Or do I refer you by your mortal name?"

"Technically, I am immortal, even when I am 'Usagi Tsukino'," Thordis replied. "Anyway, I need to speak to my 'husband'. One of my handmaidens will attend to you."

"Funny how you show it, with your ways and all," Amanda said, as she takes her robe from Thordis' handmaiden, and puts it on.

"There is nothing funny about it, Dr. Waller. Besides, I'm sure that you can appreciate cultural diversity, when taking the ways of the Norse into account."

"I suppose so," Amanda said, as she begins to leave the room. She then stops to turn to look at the lord of the Norse.

"When your husband stops ventilating, tell him that I appreciated our time together."

"Right," Thordis said, as she turns to focus on Ran-onna.

"I can't believe Bragi did that," Ran-onna said. "I ought ta-"

"You'll do nothing, husband," Thordis said, as she wraps her arms around her consort.

"But-"

"We're gods. Our tastes in lovers are not indiscriminate, remember?"

"Oh, yeah," Ran-onna said with a nod. "It's just, well-"

"I know, but know this: you are a god amongst gods, not matter what the form or the status."

With that, the couple kissed…

"Nice," said a familiar voice.

"I swear if that's Tony Stark, we're going to rumble," Ran-onna said aloud.

"Er, going now," Tony said, as he crawls from underneath Ran's bed, pulls a sheet to cover his "modest", and then begins to leave the room.

"Thordis," Tony said, as he walks out of the room.

"Anthony," Thordis said with a nod and a smile.

"That guy in incorrigible," Ran-onna said, as he shakes his head. She then turns towards Thordis.

"Well, what do you want to do now?"

"Well, perhaps we can test your…reputation as a lover amongst loves?" Thordis said with a grin.

"Ah, a challenge, I see-"

Just then, the image of Lokids appears.

"Gah!" Thordis and Ran-onna yelped in unison.

"I apologize for interrupting this tender moment, but we have a problem," Lokidis said.

"?"

A short time later, in Lokidis' inner sanctum, the Trickster and the goddess of Wisdom convey their findings to Thordis and Ran.

"You're saying that someone stolen Skadi's war hammer?" Thordis asked.

"Aye, as well as the hammers of the Worthy," Lokidis said, as she read the data that was being feed to her crystal ball, thanks to Vardis' efforts. Vardis had access to more obscure tomes than Lokidis did, and had direct access to the Yggsdrasil System thanks to the Norns.

"Worthy?" Ran asked, as he scratched his head. "Why does that sound familiar…?"

"The Worthy were the elite of Norse who served Thjazi, the Lord of the Realm of the Jutunhelm," Vardis replied. "However, I am concerned as to a missing file concerning a previous cycle of Ragnorak."

"This is like when your father Odin has hidden the records of his fight with his brother Lodur the Nameless, aka Unanth Thoth, All-Father of the Red Elves," Ran said with a smirk. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Ran, whatever my father has done in the past can't help us NOW," Thordis said with a hint of annoyance now. "The fact of the matter is that the Worthy are dangerous, but they are a distraction."

"How so?" Lokidis said.

"Because, my step-sister, I know Thjazi personally," Thordis said, as she looks away a bit.

"Bunny?" Varids said with worry, dismissing the proper address to her liege. Before Thordis became All-Mother, she and other maidens of Asgard were close friends growing up in the shadow of the Great Hall. Vardis could remember the times when Tyrdis would tease Thordis for not being a true warrior maiden, why Thordis would retort by saying that Tyrdis wasn't maiden enough to even win over a Jutun. Such, was the times of spent youth…

"Bunny, what's wrong?" Ran asked.

"In the years leading up to that missing of Ragnorak, I was stolen from my father, and made into a bride of Thjazi," Thordis side. "As a result, was became his wife, and bore his daughter Skadi, one of the Worthy, aka the Children of the Serpent. It was only when father waged war against Thjazi that Ragnorak kicked in, and thus ended a terrible dark age, but not before my father made sure that Thjazi, Skadi and the entire House of Thjazi were consigned to oblivion. I should have realized that Cynthia was really Skadi reborn…"

There was a silence for what seemed to be an eternity within Lokidis' sanctum…

Just then, Lokidis' crystal ball flashed, as new images were seen by the Trickster.

"Lokidis?" Thordis askesd.

"I hate to add insult to misery, but the Worthy have found hosts," Lokidis said grimly.

"How bad is it?" Ran asked.

"Very bad. Plus, I am getting indications that Jutun activity is stirring."

Pause.

"From my guess, it looks like the Jutun have decided to prepare for war."

"Odd, considering that a representative of theirs was here," Ran said. "What happened to that guy?"

"He and his supporters have been sequestered, I'm afraid," Lokidis said, as she shook her head. "And it looks like HYDRA is on the move, too."

"How outrageous!" Thordis growled. "I extend my hand in friendship and forgiveness, and this is how I am repaid?"

Thordis then slumps over a nearby table, as tears stung her eyes…

"Bunny, what do you want to do?" Ran asked.

Thordis turns around to face her court and family.

"Prepare our warriors and agents," Thordis said, as she produces a look of determination. "In form the Avengers, the Justice League, the appropriate agencies and allies. The merriment is OVER. It's time for WAR."

**Tbc.**


	3. Chapter 3

**SMSTSS28: Moon over Asgard! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST, Marvel and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This story takes place during the "Fear Itself", and is a sequel to "Avengers Next Fear".**

* * *

**Author's Note: I made more revisions to the "Who's Who" list for the Norse:**

**Thordis (All-Mother; goddess of the Heavens) – Usagi**

**Mondis (goddess of the Moon) – Chibiusa/Rini**

**Baldr (god of Prosperity) - Shingo**

**Freyr/Freyrdis (god/goddess of Justice) – Momaru/Hoshi**

**Hel (goddess of Death) – Setsuna**

**Njorun (goddess of the Seas) – Michiru**

**Freya (goddess of Love) – Minako**

**Trydis (goddess of War) – Rei**

**Thrud (goddess of Power) – Makoto**

**Hllin (goddess of Protection) – Hotaru**

**Tanfana (goddess of the Skies) – Haruka**

**Vordis (goddess of Wisdom) – Ami**

**Odin (formerly "All-Father", now retired; god of Thunder) – Kenji**

**Frigga (goddess of Marriage) - Ikuko**

**Ranma (god of Heroes) – Ran**

**Hodr (aka "The Skurge") - Ryouga**

**Brunhilde (aka "The Valkyrie") – Akane**

**Sifdis (goddess of Protection) – Ukyo**

**Alflyse (Queen of the Dark Elves) – Shampoo**

**Malkith (Dark Elf; the Usurper) – Mousse**

**Bragi (god of Poetry) – Kuno**

**Amora (aka "The Enchantress") – Kodachi**

**Lokidis (aka "The Trickster") – Nabiki**

**Induun (guardian of the Golden Apples) – Kasumi**

**Eirassen (god of Healing) – Dr. Tofu**

**Forsetti (aka "The Lawgiver") – Soun**

**Var (goddess of Contracts) - Nodoka**

**Ullr (aka "The Unyielding") – Genma**

**And there you have it. Hopefully, this is the last time I have to make revisions.**

**Further Note: I forgot to add the X-Men member "Storm" and the Pet Avenger Throg as members of the Thor Corps. As always, C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 3**

* * *

Meanwhile, on Midgard…

"Man, this is awesome," said Dr. Bruce Banner, as he and his wife, Betty sat in front of their cottage, somewhere in the Florida Keys. The couple was having some quality time together after Bruce, as the Incredible Hulk, had returned from checking his son Skaar in the Savage Lands, Antarctica. Skaar, the son of Hulk, will be under the guardianship of the Warbound, while earning his right to become his new home's "King". It was a difficult decision to leave his son behind, but Skaar could never fit in a world of modern convenience. Besides, it was not as if it would be difficult to check up on him…

Meanwhile, Bruce and Usagi's daughter Liz is spending time with her half-sister Lyra, her cousin Jennifer, and her cousin and Ranma's daughter Elaine—all Gammazons—in New York, bound Paris, for Spring Break. Thus, Bruce and Betty were alone to enjoy each other's company.

"What is?" Betty asked, as she took a sip of her lemonade.

"This. I don't have to worry adventuring with the Avengers, or checking up on things at the Gamma Base or Gamma World, for a while."

Pause.

"And I don't have to worry about needing to 'Hulk-out' for any reason."

"Well, those are positives. I kind of feel the same way as you do."

"You like being the Red She-Hulk?" Bruce asked.

"After years of abuse from your enemies, why can't I like being her? As least, I have some control over myself, unlike when I was the original Harpy."

"Yeah, Rick has told me that Marlo can be temperamental as the 'new' Harpy," Bruce replied.

"Yeah, I guess so…"

For a long moment, the Gamma-radiated couple simply watched the Sun begin its descent over the horizon.

"At any rate, I doubt this day can get any better," Bruce said, as he leans on his wife.

Suddenly, an object comes crashing down from the skies.

"What?" Betty began to say, as she looks up.

"Betty, change!" Bruce yelled, as he holds his wife in his arms.

The impact of the object vaporizes the cottage.

"Ohhhh," Red She-Hulk said, as she shook her head. She shakes her head, and looks around to see where her husband was.

"Bruce?" Red She-Hulk said. "BRUCE-!"

And then, she sees her husband. He stood silent in his Hulk guise. However, he was now bald, had glowing eyes, wore Asgardian warrior garb, and had glowing Norse tattoos all over his body. The Hulk also had a large hammer in his hand.

"Um, Bruce, are you okay?" Red She-Hulk asked.

Without saying a word, the Hulk takes a giant leap out of the area.

"Oh, boy…"

All over the Easter seaboard of the United States, objects fall from the skies to land on top of various individuals—good and evil alike—who have had a history of causing fear in the public. In the end, these people get a power increase, but become avatars of the court of the Serpent, led by Skadi, Norse goddess of winters. In the end, these people become…the Worthy.

Meanwhile, back in Asgard…

"Mistress, it's good to see you again!" said Huggin, as the raven sat on the archway that led to Thoridis and company's destination. "CAW!"

"We serve at your leisure, at your father's discretion," said Munnin, Huggin's partner.

"Oh, trying to suck up to the All-Mother, are we?"Ran said with a smirk, as he and Thordis waited outside the gates of the Well of Mimer with Eirassen the Healer, Lokidis and a handmaiden.

"If we are, 'two-in-one', we're not the only one," Huggin said. "At least, according to the man-of-iron Anthony Stark, you did a lot of THAT last night."

"Why you-!"

"Cease, you three," Thordis said tiredly. "So, why are you two here?"

"Lord Odin has bequeathed us to become your new eyes and ears, should you take his place in full," Munnin said.

"Then he knows that I am going to visit the Well of Mimir to gain insight on how to deal with Thjazi," Thordis said.

"That is correct, mistress," Huggin replied. "Once you participate in the ritual, we will forevermore serve YOU."

"Well, I don't know what to say…"

"You sure you want to do this, Bunny?" Ran asked. "'Cuz, you know what he will ask for."

"Ran, in order for me to take my father's place, I have to complete the ritual," Thordis said. "I don't want to do this, but if we are to avoid war with the Jutun, and resolve our present circumstance, then all bets are off."

"I thought you wanted to go to war?" Lokidis asked with a smirk.

"That was the emotional part of me speaking, sister," Thordis replied with a sigh. "But we might end up in a state of war anyway, if this crisis isn't resolved."

"I do have your replacement eye," Eirassen said, as he held the artifact. "As soon as the…deed has been done, we can immediately begin the healing process."

"Thank you, doctor," Thordis said with a gentle smile. She then turns towards Ran.

"I'll be back soon," Thordis said, as she enters the archway...and disappears.

Thordis arrives at what appears to be a garden, where a well sat in the center. Next to it was an old man who seemed to be carving wooden figurines.

"You've been expected, daughter of Odin," said the man.

"Then you know why I am here, Lord Mimir," Thordis said, as she knells before the master of the well. "I am here to gain wisdom."

"But you already have a goddess of Wisdom who serves your needs," Mimir said.

"Her role is to serve the people of the Norse, not just to me. I…I need to know what to do about Thjazi the Serpent, our daughter Skadi, the Worthy and the impending war with the Jutun."

Pause.

"I don't know what to do," Thordis said tearfully. "I had thought that this new age of the gods would finally bring peace to my people and our allies. I had thought I was prepared for these troubled times, but I'm not. And with so many people depending upon me, I need to stop being a little girl, and be the Valkyrie that is worthy of the name 'Norse'."

Pause.

"Please, I am willing to pay the price necessary to do whatever it takes to end this crisis."

The old man looks at the young goddess with sadness and happiness…

"I will grant you my waters, in exchange for one of your eyes," the old man said. "You were already worthy of them to begin with, but you've shown the courage to make the necessary sacrifice to save those you love."

"Thank you, Lord Mimir," Thordis said, as she breathes a sigh of relief. "And now, I shall grant you the fee for your boon…"

Meanwhile, beyond the archway to the Well of Mimir, Ran was startled upon hearing his wife cry out in pain.

"Bunny!" Ran said, just as he was about to enter the archway, only to be stopped by Lokidis.

"My Lord, stop!" Lokidis said.

"But-"

"She knows what she is doing. That is why Eirassen is here, remember? And remember this: she, like you, took the Test of the World Tree, and survived. So, have some faith in her."

Ran wanted to protest, but chose to abide by Lokidis' wisdom…

"Okay, I'll wait."

"You might not have to wait long, two-in-one," said Huggin, as the archway produces a ripple within.

"The mistress approaches," said Munnin, as Thordis walks out of the archway.

"Your Majesty?" Eirassen asked.

"Bunny?" Ran said with a questionable look.

"So, you didn't go through with it, I see," Lokidis said with a smirk.

"No, I didn't," Thordis said, as she carried a bouquet of roses in her arms. "Lord Mirmir decided at the last minute to give me his water for free, citing that my experience as 'Sailor Moon', and as other guises, has already prepared me to deal with the crisis…"

Pause.

"Besides, thanks to his well, Mirmir was able to witness all my exploits, and thanked me for the…entertainment."

"I'm sure," Ran said drolly. "But, you screamed."

"Yeah, I accidentally pricked my finger while holding these roses Mirmir gave me, as a token of his friendship," Thordis said, as she holds up her finger.

"…"

"Then let me give you this salve for your wound, your majesty," Eirassen said, as he goes into his medical bag to treat the All-Mother…

"What should I do with your replacement eye?" Lokidis asked.

"But it in temporal stasis for the time being," Thordis replied. "You know, in case someone needs it."

"As you wish…"

Thordis turns towards the Huggin and Munnin.

"I guess I failed your expectations, my friends," Thordis said.

"Actually, you've succeeded them, mistress," Huggin said.

"We will be yours, if you still have us," Munnin replied.

"Then, I will accept your offer of 'employment' gracefully," Thordis said.

"Great, just great," Ran said. "More mouths to feed."

"Based you're the nocturnal activities the night before, we're surprised that you are not saying that about your own circumstance," Munnin retorted. "Especially since your feminine side is very fertile."

"You know, I hear that Induun is a very good cook, especially in pie-making."

"Mistress, your mate is making threats against us!" Huggin complained.

"Whatever," Ran said, as he turns towards Throdis. "So, what's next?"

"I've asked the Avengers and the Justice League to begin formulate a plan of attack against the Worthy," Thordis said. "I will be joining the half the Thor Corps in their hunt against the worthy with are allies, while the other half stay here to defend the realm. Meanwhile, I want you to handpick a team of warriors to enter into Jutunhelm, while Baldr prepares our armies. If nothing else, your actions will bide Baldr some time."

"As you wish, Bunny," Ran said. "I know the crew who can be reliable."

"I'm glad to hear that," Thordis said, as she checked her bandage. She then turns towards Lokidis.

"I bet you think I can't handle things," Thordis said with a smirk.

"Oh, I have a lot of confidence in your leadership, All-Mother," Lokidis said. "I do wonder what your stamina for your position will be, especially in light of this crisis."

"I'm touched…"

Pause.

"We have very little time to prepare for our next move," Thordis said, as she gave her flowers to her handmaiden. "Ran, inform Baldr and Bill of what I have said."

"What about you?" Ran asked.

"I'm going down to Midgard to give Skadi one last chance," Thordis said, as she raised Mjolnir to teleport herself down to Earth. "Take care Huggin and Munnin while I am gone."

With a flash of light, Thordis was gone.

"The All-Mother carries the weight of Asgard on her shoulders," Eirassen observed.

"That's because she doesn't want anyone to die needlessly, especially family," Ran replied.

"Let's just hope that the All-Mother's compassion does not cloud her judgment," Lokidis said, as she mull over her words with concern…

Meanwhile, Thordis appears in Central Park (Manhattan Island, New York City). She savors the air, and notes a hint of pollution, but was not bothered by it.

"Now, to find Cynthia," Thordis said, as she her hammer unto the ground, triggering her transformation back into "Dr. Serena von Mond", one of Usagi's numerous guises.

Unfortunately, as Usagi was about to put her hairbrush (i.e. the disguised Mjolnir) into her personal pocket space, a grappling hook snakes out to snatch the brush out of her hand.

"No!" Serena yelled.

"Hello, Mother," Skadi said, as she examines the brush, before placing it into a silver hairbrush box. The goddess of Winter then turns to face her mother.

"You wanted to see me?"

Serena turns to see an older, yet powerful Old Norse god step out from the shadows.

"Hello, Thordis," said Thjazi with a smirk. "We have much to discuss."

Serena could only sweat her reply.

"…"

**Tbc.**


	4. Chapter 4

**SMSTSS28: Moon over Asgard! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST, Marvel and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This story takes place during the "Fear Itself", and is a sequel to "Avengers Next Fear".**

* * *

**Author's Note: I made more revisions to the "Who's Who" list for the Norse:**

**Thordis (All-Mother; goddess of the Heavens) – Usagi**

**Mondis (goddess of the Moon) – Chibiusa/Rini**

**Baldr (god of Prosperity) - Shingo**

**Freyr/Freyrdis (god/goddess of Justice) – Momaru/Hoshi**

**Hel (goddess of Death) – Setsuna**

**Njorun (goddess of the Seas) – Michiru**

**Freya (goddess of Love) – Minako**

**Trydis (goddess of War) – Rei**

**Thrud (goddess of Power) – Makoto**

**Hllin (goddess of Protection) – Hotaru**

**Tanfana (goddess of the Skies) – Haruka**

**Vordis (goddess of Wisdom) – Ami**

**Odin (formerly "All-Father", now retired; god of Thunder) – Kenji**

**Frigga (goddess of Marriage) - Ikuko**

**Ranma (god of Heroes) – Ran**

**Hodr (aka "The Skurge") - Ryouga**

**Brunhilde (aka "The Valkyrie") – Akane**

**Sifdis (goddess of Protection) – Ukyo**

**Alflyse (Queen of the Dark Elves) – Shampoo**

**Malkith (Dark Elf; the Usurper) – Mousse**

**Bragi (god of Poetry) – Kuno**

**Amora (aka "The Enchantress") – Kodachi**

**Lokidis (aka "The Trickster") – Nabiki**

**Induun (guardian of the Golden Apples) – Kasumi**

**Eirassen (god of Healing) – Dr. Tofu**

**Forsetti (aka "The Lawgiver") – Soun**

**Var (goddess of Contracts) - Nodoka**

**Ullr (aka "The Unyielding") – Genma**

**And there you have it. Hopefully, this is the last time I have to make revisions.**

**Further Note: I forgot to add the X-Men member "Storm" and the Pet Avenger Throg as members of the Thor Corps. As always, C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 4**

* * *

Later that same day…

"Report," said Baldr, as he surveyed the lands beyond the gates of Asgard, which led to the lands of the Jutun, while listening to the messenger god Thialfi.

"My Lord, Lord Ranma and his war band have successfully spotted the encampment of the first wave of Jotun, and are presently monitoring their activities," Thialfi said, as he kneeled.

"Thanks," Baldr said. He then turns towards Lokidis.

"Have our agents found my sister yet?"

"No, unfortunately," Lokidis said, as she looked at her crystal ball, which was attached at the end of her sorcerer's staff. "However, Huggin and Munnin continues their search."

"Including the usual places?"

"Aye, especially the mortals' arcade and gamming centers, I have sent them."

"Thank you," Baldr said. "You know, I could be back on Midgard as college student 'Shingo Tsukino' or as superhero 'Moon Knight'."

"And I could be back on Midgard putting together as young business executive 'Nabiki Tendo', or as the hacker 'Trinity'," Lokidis replied. "We can't have what we want, you know."

"Humph. True, true…"

Meanwhile, deep in Jutunhelm…

"Hmmm," Ran said, as he peered through his monocular while watching the battle maneuvers amongst the Jotun. The Jotun were the giants that the Asgardians have fought over the years. In spite of the All-Mother's overtures, the giants were still suspicious of her people.

"What do you see, Ran?" asked Hodr.

"I see the standard war games and other maneuvers, of course," Ran said, as he gave his monoculars to his long-time rival and friend. "We'll have to get closer if we are to get more tactical information."

"We can't move without Brunhilde and the others," Hodr said.

"What are you saying? We can handle a simple scouting mission?"

"I'm saying that we need to perform our mission by the book."

"Since when has 'The Lord of Boars' became a sow?"

"Since when do I have to listen to one who is half a man? Maybe I should defeat you, and take your better and gentle half as my prize?"

As the two friends began to argue over who was more godly, they get attacked.

"Ho!" said a Jutun, as the giant attacked.

"Whoa!" Ran said, as he and Hodr barely moved out of way, as the giant brings down a heavy club on their heads.

"You take him low, and I'll take him high," Ran said, as he hops on the club. "And no necessary killing; we want intel."

"Right," Hodr said, as he maneuvers around the giant legs.

The giant sees what was about to take place, and tries to shake of Ran while attempting to stomp on Hodr.

"Ha!" Ran said, as he performed the "Chestnut-Roasting-Over-an-Open-Fire", which allows Ran to throw hundreds of punches in mere moments. Ran doesn't feel that he should use weapons of war unless absolutely necessary. After all, he IS the god of Heroes amongst his pantheon…

Ran's punches pierce the giant's war helmet, even as Hodr rams the head of his battleaxe into the back of the giant's legs.

"Whoa!" yelped the giant, as the Jutun fell backward even as the giant's helmet fell off…

Ran was about to finish off the giant, when he realized that the Jutun was a giantess, and an attractive one at that. Her armor was bulky enough to hide her femininity…

"Whoa," Ran said, as he calms down.

"What is it?" Hodr said.

Before Ran could answer, the giantess had brushed off Ran and Hodr from her chest.

"Hey!" Ran yelled, as he quickly recovered.

The giantess quickly recovers.

"I will not allow you to undermine my father's efforts," said the giantess, as she held her war club in hand.

"Speak plainly, female!" Hodr said.

"Yeah, and why did you attack us?" Ran asked.

"To prevent you Asgardians from starting a war that my father wants to prevent, I am willing to do anything!" said the giantess (black haired).

"We are trying to do the same thing," Ran said. "What is your name, girl?"

"My name is 'Ayle ," the giantess said suspiciously. "And what are your names?"

"I am Ran, Crown Prince of Asgard, and this is Hodr the Skurge."

"Hodr, will do," Hodr groused. "I am also the war master of the Berserkers."

"Oh!" Bella said happily, as she bowed her head before Hodr. "It is an honor to meet the 'Lord of the Boars'."

"Wow," Ran said sarcastically. "It looks like you have a fan."

"Oh, shut up, Two-In-One!" Hodr yelled.

"I apologize for my actions, my Lord, but these are troublesome times," Ayle said. "My father speaks highly of the one who bested his fiercest boar, 'The Quaker', in combat."

"Wait, you're Agor's daughter?" Hodr said. "You've grown since then."

"Aye," Ayle said with a blush. "I…I have fond memories of you, my Lord, when I was a wee girl."

"A wee girl who was thirty feet tall," Ran said. "Look. This is nice, and all, but we were sent here to ascertain the threat levels of the Jutun. In fact, my wife Brunhilde and the Warriors Three were scouting ahead."

"That's why I am here," Ayle said. "My father wanted me to take a message to the All-Mother, warning her of the impending war."

"Then why did you attack us?" Hodr asked.

"You Asgardians crossed into Jotunhelm uninvited," Ayle said. "Though my father believes in the peace between the Asgardians and the Jutun, not everyone feels that peace is good for our people's pride, including me."

"So, you want war, then."

"I want my people to be great again, and I am not alone in this belief, which is why many have thrown their lot in with Lord Thijazi."

"So, why warn us, then?" Ran asked.

"Because, I love my father more, that's why."

"Oh…"

Just then, Frandal the Dashing arrives to the camp site, worse for wear.

"Frandal!" Ran said.

Frandal (blond, mustached) was about to say something, when he sees Ayle.

"Another one!" Frandal said, as he places a hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Hold!" Hodr said, as he intercedes on Ayle's behalf.

"What nonsense is this?" Frandal replied with suspicion.

"The giantess is on our side, old friend," Ran said. "Ayle is an ally, and has a crush on Hodr."

"Be quiet, Ran!" Hodr said, as he spoke through gritted teeth, as the giantess blushed some more.

"Er, okay," Frandal said. "We have a situation. Hugun, Volstagg and Brunhilde have been captured one of the Jutun who serve Thjazi, and are holding them hostage as proof of Asgardian duplicity."

"That would be Azul the Mad," Ayle said with a nod. "He is my uncle, and seeks to lead our people against Asgard."

"Then we should not delay," Ran said, as he gathers his pack. "We should hurry."

"So, we're going to be knee deep in Jutun, eh?" Hodr asked. "I love a challenge."

"But how are we going to rescue our companions?" Frandal said. "Not only are the Jutun on high alert, but I don't know where they would be taken to."

"I know the best way to reach my clan's village, as well as where your friends will be," Ayle said, as she puts back on her helmet. "We'll be able to avoid the sentries, as well."

"Hopefully, get there without any problems," Ran said. "Otherwise, it will be the Azul and his party who will need to be rescued."

"I don't understand," Ayle replied.

"Captured though they may be, our friends are the finest warriors in all of Asgard," Frandal said. "But it is Brunhilde whose wrath is legendary."

"And how," Hodr said.

"Let's go, then," Ayle said.

Thus, with the help of Ayle of the Jutun, daughter of Agor, Ran and his merry band head deeper into Jutunhelm, hoping to resolve the crisis caused by the Serpent King Thjazi and the Worthy…

Meanwhile, on Midgard…

"Ohhhh," Sarena said, as she woke up from the physical pain she took at the hands of Thjazi and the Worthy. She realized that she was chained and stripped of her modest while in a dungeon of some kind…

"Ah, you're awake, daughter of Odin," said a familiar voice.

Sarena turns to see Thjazi standing there with his pet snake wrapped around his staff.

"So, you decided to torture me yourself, old man?" Sarena said. "I bet that turns you on."

"Oh, my dear wife," Thjazi said, as he shakes his head. "I do apologize for your treatment, but sacrifices are necessary for the greater good."

Pause.

"And where is your father Odin? He seems to be a hard deity to find."

"I'm not telling you where my father is," Serena countered. "Also, it was Thordis, not me, whom you abducted and forced into marriage, and I am married to another."

"Ah, yes, the Chaos Lord," Thjazi said with a slight sneer. "Your 'better half'…I have something special for him in mind."

"I need neither Ran nor Ranma to rescue me, Thjazi," Serena said defiantly.

"Don't be too sure about that, my dear," Thjazi said, as he steps up to the Moon Princess. He then grabs Serena's lower jaw.

"I will kill the Chaos Lord, I will have you back, and I will take back the title of 'All-Father' while sitting on a throne made of Odin's bones."

And with that, Thjazi pulls Serena into him, and gives her a deep kiss on the mouth…

"Ugh!" Serena replied, as she tried to breathe. "You used your tongue! I need some mouthwash or something right now…"

"Once you become my wife again, it won't matter whether or not you appreciate my affection," Thjazi said with a smirk.

Thjazi turns away from the Moon Princess, as he turns towards one of his minions, a guard from HYDRA.

"Continue with your discipline exercise," Thjazi said, as he walks back into the shadows.

"Yes, Lord Thjazi," said the guard, as he prepares his whip. It was a cat-o-nine tails with barbs on the end. Due to Serena's unique nature, the barbs were tempered with anti-paranormal metal known as "Premium", used specifically against the paranormal, including so-called "magical girls". Once Thjazi leaves the dungeon, the guard turns towards his attention back to the Moon Princess.

"Now, where was I?" the guard sneered. "Oh, yeah…"

With that, the guard begins to whip Serena. Each strike cuts into her body, as the Moon Princess grits her teeth.

"I'm going to do my best to make you scream, you little witch!" the guard said, as he struck again and again.

"Ha!" Serena replied, as she spat. "You think you're tough, little man? I faced worse at the hands of Desaad, the chief interrogator of Darkseid himself! And I survived those dark times thanks to those masters who embraced both pleasure and pain as weapons to be used…"

Pause.

"Ergo, you're nothing but an itch, little man."

"Shut up!" said the guard, as throws his whip away, followed by him slapping and punching Serena.

"Is that the best you can do? HA!"

"I'll put you in your place!" the guard said, as he begins to undress. "You won't be mouthing off after I'm done with you-!"

Serena waited until the guard was close enough for her to slam her head into the guard's, knocking him out in the process.

"Idiot," Serena said to herself. "You're not the first to try to assault, like that, me, you know…"

The Moon Princess took stock of her situation. The chains that bound her were magic powered by the Runes, which prevented her from using special abilities. However, as it was grilled into her by her husband Ranma, among many other "specialist", she should never specialize in just one thing…

"Mind over matter, Usagi," Serena said to herself, as she breathed deeply, and began to apply some of the teachings of one of the greatest illusionists and escape artists of all times, coupled with other teaching of body control as well…

"Ugh!" Serena said, as she pulled her limbs free, one-by-one. She breathed hard, trying to collect her thoughts, and pushing away thoughts of wanting to punish the offending guard in the name of the Moon. Ultimately, she changed her mind, thinking how severely punished the guard will be for letting her "escape".

"I'll deal with my pain later," Serena said, as she takes the guard's clothes, and puts them on. "I have to find Mjolnir…"

Once clothed, Serena crept to the door, and used her remaining strength to open it. Quietly, she stuck out her head, to see if there were additional guards outside…

Suddenly, a shot rang out, as a bullet made from Premium went through Serena's head.

"Ow," Serena said, as she slumps over. As darkness began to claim her, Serena sees Skadi gloat over her while holding a smoking German Luger in on hand.

"The bullet was made from Premium, Mother," Skadi said with an evil grin. "Bang, bang."

And then darkness claims Serena again, with the Moon Princess thinking one name:

"Ran…Ranma…"

**Tbc.**


	5. Chapter 5

**SMSTSS28: Moon over Asgard! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST, Marvel and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This story takes place during the "Fear Itself", and is a sequel to "Avengers Next Fear".**

* * *

**Author's Note: I made more revisions to the "Who's Who" list for the Norse:**

**Thordis (All-Mother; goddess of the Heavens) – Usagi**

**Mondis (goddess of the Moon) – Chibiusa/Rini**

**Baldr (god of Prosperity) - Shingo**

**Freyr/Freyrdis (god/goddess of Justice) – Momaru/Hoshi**

**Hel (goddess of Death) – Setsuna**

**Njorun (goddess of the Seas) – Michiru**

**Freya (goddess of Love) – Minako**

**Trydis (goddess of War) – Rei**

**Thrud (goddess of Power) – Makoto**

**Hllin (goddess of Protection) – Hotaru**

**Tanfana (goddess of the Skies) – Haruka**

**Vordis (goddess of Wisdom) – Ami**

**Odin (formerly "All-Father", now retired; god of Thunder) – Kenji**

**Frigga (goddess of Marriage) - Ikuko**

**Ranma (god of Heroes) – Ran**

**Hodr (aka "The Skurge") - Ryouga**

**Brunhilde (aka "The Valkyrie") – Akane**

**Sifdis (goddess of Protection) – Ukyo**

**Alflyse (Queen of the Dark Elves) – Shampoo**

**Malkith (Dark Elf; the Usurper) – Mousse**

**Bragi (god of Poetry) – Kuno**

**Amora (aka "The Enchantress") – Kodachi**

**Lokidis (aka "The Trickster") – Nabiki**

**Induun (guardian of the Golden Apples) – Kasumi**

**Eirassen (god of Healing) – Dr. Tofu**

**Forsetti (aka "The Lawgiver") – Soun**

**Var (goddess of Contracts) - Nodoka**

**Ullr (aka "The Unyielding") – Genma**

**And there you have it. Hopefully, this is the last time I have to make revisions.**

**Further Note: I forgot to add the X-Men member "Storm" and the Pet Avenger Throg as members of the Thor Corps. As always, C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 5**

* * *

Meanwhile, five members of Thordis's court are at one of the numerous New York City safe houses operated by the American government, where they were coordinating their search for the All-Mother…

"Why wasn't we informed earlier of Usagi's disappearance?" Superman asked. In spite of his annoyance with anything relating to the supernatural, his main concern is always with his former wife…

"As much as I tend to be at odds with 'Big Blue', he's right," Iron Man said. "Bunny tends to go half-cock about trying to save the world…alone."

"It is only because the All-Mother cares for her people, her allies and her family," Sailor Venus replied. "She tends to want to take on the burden alone."

Pause.

"Not that excuses her actions in this particular case."

"So, what is the plan?" asked Henry Gyrich. "I need not remind you that Tsukino, Thordis or not, knows a lot of governmental secrets.

"Not to mention the fact that she has access to those secrets," said Amanda Waller.

"The All-Mother will not betray anyone's trust," Sailor Jupiter countered.

"And she may not have to if the Worthy succeeds in terrorizing enough people," Sailor Mercury said. "The Serpent gains power by invoking fear in people, particularly within the hearts of the citizens of the most prominent nation on the planet."

"That would be the United States," Commander America said.

"Precisely."

"Then, we should take the fight directly to the Worthy," Waller replied. "I can have my 'Task Force X' ready-"

"And they would be slaughtered," Sailor Mars smirked. "We're dealing with enhanced metahumans with the power of a Thunder god…or goddess."

"Then what do you suggest?" Gyrich asked. "The President cannot allow the Serpent and his Worthy from terrorizing the nation."

"Organize your heavy hitters into specific teams, one for each of the worthy," Neo-Sailor Moon said. "Meanwhile, I will search for my mother with the help of my mother's friends the Black Widow and the Batman."

"You're awfully confidant that you can find your mother, kid," Iron Man said.

"I'm not, considering the stakes we are facing, but we have to try something."

Pause.

"And no, I'm not available for your dating activities. I am NOT like my mother, you know."

"I'm not trying to date you, kid!" Iron Man protested, causing Superman to stifle a laugh.

"I'm glad to hear that…"

Meanwhile, back in Jotunhelm, in enemy camp…

"Once I have vanquished your husband, I shall make you mine, woman," said Azul, as he loomed over Brunhilde.

"No, no way!" Brunhilde replied. She, Hogun and Volstagg were being held in confinement, along with Agor and his supporters…

"You're a giant!"

"Don't worry about that, woman. I'll make our coupling work. Heh."

With that, Agor leaves the cage containing the Asgardian prisoners.

"My apologies for this…humiliation, you are facing, Brunhilde," said Hogun, as he sits next to the leader of the Valkyrie.

"It's not a humiliation I am facing, old friend," Brunhilde said with a slight. "It's the fact that we need to be rescued from this captivity."

"So…you're not looking to being Azul's mate after all?" Volstagg said

"NO!"

"Just asking…"

Suddenly, there was a loud commotion outside of the holding cell, as Asgard's finest prepared for anything…

Suddenly, Agor comes crashing into the tent, and into the cage.

"Oof!" Agot said, as he fell. He was about to get up, when he felt himself suddenly choking, thanks to a belt of some kind. "Ackk-!"

"As I said, I will NOT submit to YOU!" Brunhilde said, as she used her garter belt to strangle Agot.

Just then, Ran enters the tent.

"Hey, now," Ran said. "I'm here. You don't need to strangle him."

"He tried to claim me as his prize, husband!"

"Duh! Why do you think I socked him?"

"Oh, I see…"

"Are you all, okay?" Ran asked Hogun and Volstagg.

"We are, Lord Ran," Hogun said.

"What now?" Volstagg asked.

"Frandal and Hodr, with the help of Agor's daughter Ayle, are freeing the others," Ran said, as he turns towards Agot. "Now, what to do about you, Jutun?"

"Acck-!"

"Beloved, do you mind?" Ran asked.

"Oh, sorry," Brunhilde replied, as she loosened her hold slightly.

"Thanks. Well, Lord Agot?"

"The Jutun will rise, once Lord Thjazi succeeds in his grand design!" Agot sneered.

"Well, I would think you way as well, save for ONE little detail."

"And what's that?"

"Brunhilde?"

Once again, Agot was choking again, thanks to Brunhilde.

"Now, I'm going to say this once: call off your alliance with Lord Thjazi, and renew the accords that my wife, Queen Thordis, had come to agreement with your brother Lord Agor. Failure to agree to these terms, and I will beat you to death, in spite of your size."

Brunhilde then loosens her grip.

"You are more like a Jotun than you let on, Lord Ran," Agot said, as he felt his throat. "That fact impresses me."

"So, are we in agreement?"

"We are, Lord Ran…"

"See?" Ran said with a grin, as he looks at his wife. "I love it when things work out."

Brunhilde merely rolled her eyes in response.

Meanwhile, back on Midgard…

Serena woke up with a headache.

"Oh, my head," Serena said, as she felt her head. The last thing she remembered was that she had been shot by-

"Well, it seems that reports are true," said a familiar voice.

Serena turns to see Skaldi, Mistress of Fear. She had to admit that her daughter was much more imposing in her Norse form than in her mortal form. Serena also realized that she was in some sort of box made from clear dark matter, whose properties can prevent teleportation of any kind…

"What?"

"That you are immortal, even in your 'mortal' guise," Skaldi said with a smirk.

"Did you REALLY have to shoot me in the head to find that out?" Serena said with annoyance. "I mean, come on."

"I'm surprised that you're not more upset about me attempting to, well, kill you…twice."

"Ppff," Serena scoffed. "My dear, you aren't the only child of mine that has tried to kill me."

"Really?" Skaldi said in surprise.

"Really. And I've returned from the dead so many times that I consider death more of a state of mine than anything else."

"I see. Well, I'm sure Father appreciates that you are…hardy."

Skaldi then turns away, before turning her gaze towards her mother.

"Somehow, I expect you to try to escape again."

"That would be a safe assumption," Serena said with a grin. "For example: I got this back…"

Serena shows the metal box containing her magic hairbrush.

"How did you get that back?" Skaldi asked.

"You did, actually," Serena said.

"I don't remember doing that?"

"Of course not, because I simply took over your body…"

Serena explained that upon her "death", she entered into Skaldi's body as an astral projection, which was a basic ability that magic user can have. However, she took over her unconscious mind, rather than her conscious mind, in order to prevent the goddess from realizing that her actions were being manipulated on an instinctive basis without the host being aware of what's going on. Thus, as Serena's body regenerated, Skaldi retrieved Serena's weapon. And now…Serena had her holy weapon back.

"And now, I have to clean up YOUR mess, my daughter," Serena said, as she takes out her magic hairbrush out of its box, felt the material, and then stuck floor with it.

With an explosive roar, Thordis the All-Mother, aka "Thunder Sailor Moon", reappears.

"I have unfinished business with you and your father, when I return," Thordis said, as she twirls her Mjolnir. "Later!"

With that, Throdis disappears in a flash of light.

When Thordis reappeared again, she saw the handiwork of Kurth, Breaker of Stone. Kurth, who was a son of Thjazi, had merged with the Juggernaut (an anti-villain) to become an Asgardian god. Now, as one of the Worthy, Kurth was now terrorizing New York City, after destroying one of SHIELD's premier prison facilities for super-villains (called "The Slab") in a single blow.

"It's a good thing that I freed myself from captivity," Thordis said.

"Good for us, toots," said a voice from behind.

Thordis turns to see the four members consisting of "The Wrecking Crew". They were super-powered lackeys of Asgardian Loki, the God of Evil, during one of the previous cycles of Ragnorak. Each member of the crew were enhanced, thanks to their mystically enhanced weapons (i.e. construction tools), and typically run around committing crimes for wealth.

"Well, well, well," Thordis said, as she smirked. "If it isn't the poor man's 'Village People', that I see. Although, I think you're missing a sailor or a cop, or something in your entourage…"

"You got a lot of nerve to talk to us like that," said the masked Wrecker, as he tapped his crowbar in his palm, while Thunderball (an African-American) twirled around his wrecking ball over his head.

"We're going to rock your world, girl!" said Bulldozer, as he smacked his knuckle-busters together.

"Yeah!" said Piledriver, as he tapped the side of his two-by-four (made from the limb of the Yggsdrasil Treel).

"You know, technically, you work for Lokidis, and therefore you work for me," Thordis said. "So, I'm going to knock some sense into you, I suppose."

"Ah, you did it now!" Thunderball said, as he shoots out his wrecking ball at Thordis, who blocks it with Mjolnir. This allows Bulldozer to smash the ground with his fists, causing a micro-earthquake. Thordis immediately shifts her stance to maintain her balance, allowing Wrecker and Piledriver to attack.

"Have at it!" Piledriver said, as he leaps up into the air to slam one of the ends of his weapon into Thordis' head. Thordis blocks the attack by raising her palm to intercept. The force of the attack forces the All-Mother a foot into the street pavement, allowing the Wrecker to whack Thordis' ribs.

"Ooof!" Thordis said, as she braced for the pain.

"Dog pile!" the Wrecker said, as the Wrecking Crew attempts to overwhelm the All-Mother with a group beat-down.

"Ow!" Thordis yelled, as she fell on her knees. She responded to the beating by channeling her power into Mjolnir, creating an explosive force that knocked her attackers off her.

"Oof!" the Wrecking Crew said in unison.

"Normally, I would enjoy this group foreplay, but my time is limited," Thordis said, as she twirls her hammer. "Here we go-!"

The Norse All-Mother slams her hammer into the ground with enough force to knock the Wrecking Crew into the air. She then channeled her power into her body to increase her speed. She then moved nearly instantaneously, as Thordis jumped into the air, and delivered a series punches and kicks that would be felt for a long time, before leaping above the four supervillains.

"THUNDER MOON BASH!" Thordis yelled, as she used the Mjolnir to unleash a giant, glowing heart. The heart crashes down on the Wrecking Crew…

When the smoke was cleared the Wrecking Crew were a few stories below street level.

"Um, maybe I overdid it," Thordis said with an embarrassed grin.

"So, you're here," said a familiar voice.

Thordis turns to see Lokidis, as she floats down to street level. She then takes a look at the hole Thordis had just made.

"And I see that you are busy."

"What's the sit-rep?" Thordis asked.

"Well, your husband Ran was able to prevent the Jutun from waging war against Asgard," Lokidis said. "And your handmaidens have joined in the battle against the Worthy."

"Good," the All-Mother replied. "Inform my husband and Baldr to send reinforcements to Midgard. HYDRA is already on the move, and the heroes of this realm are too occupied with the Worthy to notice."

"As you wish, All-Mother," Lokidis replied with a nod.

"Oh, and one more thing: do something about your Wrecking Crew, especially on sexual harassment. I think one of them were coping feels after I was briefly overwhelmed."

"But, I thought you enjoyed group encounters?" Lokidis said with a smirk.

"Ha, ha. VERY funny, Trickster…"

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Next Time: We conclude our story, as Thordis cements her claim as the All-Mother of the Norse, even as The Serpent and his Worthy comes one step closer towards total victory! See then…**


	6. Chapter 6

**SMSTSS28: Moon over Asgard! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST, Marvel and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This story takes place during the "Fear Itself", and is a sequel to "Avengers Next Fear".**

* * *

**Author's Note: I made more revisions to the "Who's Who" list for the Norse:**

**Thordis (All-Mother; goddess of the Heavens) – Usagi**

**Mondis (goddess of the Moon) – Chibiusa/Rini**

**Baldr (god of Prosperity) - Shingo**

**Freyr/Freyrdis (god/goddess of Justice) – Momaru/Hoshi**

**Hel (goddess of Death) – Setsuna**

**Njorun (goddess of the Seas) – Michiru**

**Freya (goddess of Love) – Minako**

**Trydis (goddess of War) – Rei**

**Thrud (goddess of Power) – Makoto**

**Hllin (goddess of Protection) – Hotaru**

**Tanfana (goddess of the Skies) – Haruka**

**Vordis (goddess of Wisdom) – Ami**

**Odin (formerly "All-Father", now retired; god of Thunder) – Kenji**

**Frigga (goddess of Marriage) - Ikuko**

**Ranma (god of Heroes) – Ran**

**Hodr (aka "The Skurge") - Ryouga**

**Brunhilde (aka "The Valkyrie") – Akane**

**Sifdis (goddess of Protection) – Ukyo**

**Alflyse (Queen of the Dark Elves) – Shampoo**

**Malkith (Dark Elf; the Usurper) – Mousse**

**Bragi (god of Poetry) – Kuno**

**Amora (aka "The Enchantress") – Kodachi**

**Lokidis (aka "The Trickster") – Nabiki**

**Induun (guardian of the Golden Apples) – Kasumi**

**Eirassen (god of Healing) – Dr. Tofu**

**Forsetti (aka "The Lawgiver") – Soun**

**Var (goddess of Contracts) - Nodoka**

**Ullr (aka "The Unyielding") – Genma**

**And there you have it. Hopefully, this is the last time I have to make revisions.**

**Further Note: I forgot to add the X-Men member "Storm" and the Pet Avenger Throg as members of the Thor Corps. As always, C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 6**

* * *

Meanwhile, in South America, Nul the World Breaker (aka the Hulk merged with a Norse god) was tearing through the streets of Rio de Jeneiro, even as Red She-Hulk tried to remove as many would-be victims as possible from her husband's destructive path.

"Damn it, Bruce," Red She-Hulk said, as she scurried away to safety. Although Red She-Hulk was one of the strongest women on the planet, the Hulk becoming one of the Worthy made him even stronger.

"Why did you have to be targeted…?"

Just then, Red She-Hulk felt a sudden displacement of air, as something impacted Nul like a bullet.

"Rrrragh!" Nul said, as he slowly gets up, as he realizes who had attacked him.

"Stay down, Bruce," Superman said, as he floated ahead. "You need to remember who you are-"

Nul smashed his hammer into Superman's stomach, sending him into the hill side.

"Superman!" Red She-Hulk said.

"I felt that," Superman said, as he rises to his feet. "This is going to be a LONG day…"

Nul was about to renew his rampage, when he received another attack.

"Ha!" said Clor, god of Thunder, as he smashed his war hammer, the Ragnorak, into the Nul's back. He may be the clone of the original Thor, but he knew that the Hulk, especially in his present state, was THE strongest one there is…

"Now, sisters!" Clor yelled, as his hammer fell back into his hand.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Sailor Jupiter yelled, as she unleashed one of her strongest attacks.

"Furious Crescent Beam Shower!" Sailor Venus yelled, as she unleashed her own strongest attack.

A dragon made from electricity shot out of Sailor Jupiter's body, and nearly overwhelmed him, save for his mystic hammer. However, Nul was not prepared when Sailor Venus' attack broke apart, and rained multiple attacks that could not be blocked.

"Arrrgh!" Nul yelled in pain.

"Shi-Shi Hokodan…Perfect!" Wendigo (i.e. Ryouga Hibiki) yelled, as he unleashed his devastating attack. A giant, green energy sphere was lobbed into the air, and landed on Nul's head with a thunderous roar…

When the smoke cleared, an entire city block was gone.

"Damn," Red She-Hulk said, as she looked down at the large hole in the ground. She then turns towards the assembled group.

"How did you guys get her to find us?" Red She-Hulk asked.

"Only an Asgardian can sense Asgardian magic, fair maiden," Clor said proudly.

"I would think that tearing up half the rainforest would be a clue."

"That, too…"

"Thanks to the fact that the Serpent can sense the presence of other Asgardians, we decided to channel our inner Norse through our mortal guises," Ryouga said.

"And we used alternative means of getting here," said Sailor Jupiter. "Like the Sailor Teleport, for instance."

"I see," Superman mused. He then looked down at the hole that had been made during the attack on the Hulk…

"Every one, brace yourself!" Superman said, as he and the others prepare for another attack. "Don't hold back!"

"Of course, friend Superman," Clor replied, as he twirled his warhammer. "Anyone who is a special friend of the All-Mother is to be respected."

"I don't know what you mean by that."

"He's saying that you and Usagi were lovers once, right?" Red She-Hulk said.

"Oh, right. Huh. Actually, we were married-"

"Heads up!" Wendigo said, as Nul jumps in the air, bristling with power.

"I will smash you ALL!" Nul raged, just as Wendigo slammed into the World Breaker. Wendigo had to be mindful about the bloodlust that he was experiencing, since he didn't want to suddenly fall prey to cannibalism whenever he is in his Wendigo guise.

"I swear, when all this is over, Usagi will owe me BIG," Sailor Venus said, as she prepared herself for the retaliation…

Meanwhile, Skaldi, knowing that her mother will be coming after her soon enough, decided to initiate a direct assault on the Washington, DC, the capital of the United States. Skaldi was hoping that at the very least, she could deliver a significant blow to cripple the American government, if not destroy it outright.

And that is why HYDRA and its associates within the "The Fourth Reich" were now attacking the city…

"Yes!" Skaldi said, as she sat on top of one of her armored mecha-bots, as her armored and paramilitary divisions attacked indiscriminately. "Show these people what fear really means-!"

In the distance, "Ronin" (aka a masked Ranma Saotome) was standing ready with Tarene, Hawkgirl (i.e. Akane Tendo), Black Orchid (i.e. Kodachi Kuno) Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury and Captain America.

"You know what I hate more than Illinois Nazis?" Ronin said.

"What?" Captain America replied.

"Children of REAL Nazis," Ronin said with a smirk.

"Wasn't Usagi a former Nazi?"

"One, it was mind control, thanks to Hitler's control over the Spear of Destiny, and, two, that's beside the point."

"What is your point?"

"I have no idea, but we have to squash Skaldi latest schemes."

"Good point," Captain America said, as he turns to the rest of his team. "The Justice League and the Avengers are spread about in and around the metropolitan area to neutralize HYRDA's forces, which have joined forces with the super-powered Neo-Nazi organization known as 'The Fourth Reich'. Our role is to take the point, since Ronin is more familiar with Usagi's daughter."

"When can we act, Ranma-sama?" Black Orchid said, as she twirled her ribbon. Kodachi took up the role recently, after petition the Parliament of Trees, the governing voice of the Green (a mystic field that connects all plant life), for her to assume the role of the Black Orchid, an avatar of the Green. Well, the Parliament of Trees owed the Moon Princess a favor for her role in saving their lives, even when it was learned that they wanted to extinguish all "animal" life, both human and beasts, on Earth…

"We act now," Ronin said. "I don't have to say this to Captain America, but you might have to take lives this day."

"Ranma, we're not children, you know," Hawkgirl said with annoyance.

"Yeah, we can do this," Sailor Mars replied.

"Ranma, I've linked everyone together," Sailor Mercury said, after she activated her Mercury Computer. "We're all on the same page."

"Cool," Ronin said. He then turns towards Captain America.

"You're show, Captain."

"Good," Captain America said, as he turns towards the assembled heroes. "I know some of you are members of the Avengers-"

"Just get on with it!" Hawkgirl yelled.

"Fine. Avengers…and friends…ASSEMBLE!"

With the allied heroes converged upon the HYDRA attackers…

Meanwhile, Kuurth, Breaker of Stone, aka stood at the site of the fallen World Trade Center, and was about to knock down the make-shift memorial for victims of terrorism, when a powerful blow was struck in his chest.

"Hhhhrrrr!" Kurth growled, as he recovered from the blow. He looked up to see Thunder Sailor Moon hovering above.

"Not here," Thordis said, as she lands on the ground. "Never here."

"GRRRARRH!" Kurth roared, as he began to barrel down towards Thordis.

Thordis closes her eyes. She knew of the Juggernaut's ability to become an unstoppable force, once he gets moving. But she was hoping that the power she possessed as All-Mother of the Norse is more than enough to overcome Cytrorrak, the Demon Lord who empowers the supervillain…

Energy began to crackle throughout her body, as Thordis, at the last minute, side-stepped Kurth's attack.

"Have at thee!" Thordis yelled, as she swung her hammer at the back of Kurth's helmeted head, and sent the Worthy straight into the ground. She had guessed that the Juggernaut had a blind, since only his forward vector was reinforced by Cytorrak's power. With Kuurth on the ground, Thordis immediately began to pound his head over and over again, until his helmet was flayed off the rest of his armor. Once Kurth's helmet was removed, the All-Mother then raised Mjolnir again for a final blow…

"Usagi, no!" Batman said, as he and Neo-Sailor Moon arrived.

"Mother!" Neo-Sailor Moon yelled.

"HA!" Thordis cried out, as she, as the last minute, turned her war hammer around, so that she could slammed the handle in the back of Kuurth's head with a solid whack.

"You killed him," Batman said matter of fact.

"What?" Thordis replied with a confused look on her face.

"No, she didn't, Batman," Neo-Sailor Moon said, as she checked Kurth's vitals. "He's alive."

"Yeah, the Juggernaut is unstoppable, but has a weakness that can be exploited," Thordis said. "Besides, I'm not going to kill anyone if there are…alternatives."

"Then what are you planning to do with him?" Batman asked.

"THAT, I don't know," Thordis said with a sigh.

"Well, we can take it from here," said Commander America, as he and his SHIELD soldiers and agents arrived to the scene. He then turned towards his old friend Batman.

"Batman," Commander America said.

"Steve," Batman replied with a nod.

"Bunny, we have more of the Worthy to deal with," Commander America said. "Thankfully, your husband and allies are here to help."

"Then, I better get going," Thordis said, as she twirls around her hammer. She then turns towards her daughter and former ward.

"You coming, you two?"

"Hhh," Batman said, as he steps forward. He hated dealing with anything concerning magic and the supernatural, since he was a "rationalist". Then again, he didn't think that "Bunny" would be a rational person whether or not she was into some sort of paranormal activity…

"Where are we going, Mom?" Neo-Sailor Moon asked.

"You and Batman are going to the Justice League Satellite for the time being," Thordis said, as she initiates a teleport.

"And you?" Batman asked.

"I'm going straight to the source of the problem," Thordis said. "And maybe, that's what I should have done in the first place."

"You think?" Neo Sailor Moon said.

"Ah, ah, ah! None of the sass."

"Yes, MOM!"

With that, Thunder Sailor Moon leaves to face her destiny…

Hours later, in some secret lair…

"Curses!" Thjazi said, as he looked into viewing globe. Already, his Worthy and his mortal forces were being routed by the heroes of this world.

"My plans to conquer the Nine Realms are being ruined!"

Suddenly, there is a thunderous roar, as Thunder Sailor Moon arrives on the scene.

"We have to talk, Lord Thjazi," Thordis said. "I beg you to surrender."

"I do not think so, girl," Thjazi said with a sneer, as he walks down to eye-level. "I will not be denied what is rightfully mine."

Pause.

"Join me, and we can usher in a new age for us to rule."

"Your age is done, Serpent. You have crimes to answer to. And in the name of the Moon, I shall punish you!"

"So be it," Thjazi said, as he unleashed a huge stream of energy towards Thordis.

Thordis moves to block the attack with her hammer, but was knocked back in the process.

"Ah!" Thordis yelped, as she slid back.

"Let me tell you a secret, girl," Thjazi said. "Your father, Odin, was my student, during the reign of Bor. He had ambitions on the throne, due to his guilt over his decision to go against his brother, Unanth Thoth…or whatever name he went by before his demise. So, he came to me to learn my secrets, so that he could one day supplant him. Your Mjolnir was a product of his duplicity."

Pause.

"Oh, and do you know what his 'payment' was for my help?"

"No, what?" Thordis said evenly.

"He promised his first daughter to me, should he become king of Asgard."

"That's not true!"

"You know your father better than most. Search your feelings…you KNOW what I say is true!"

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Bwa-hahahahaahaha!" Thjazi said triumphantly. "You were born to be my wife as payment for your father's ambitions…."

Pause.

"So, you have no choice but to submit to me!"

"I say thee nay!" said a familiar voice.

Thordis and Thjazi both turn to see the arrival of Odin, who stood with his birds Huggin and Munnin on his shoulders.

"YOU!" Thjazi said hatefully.

"Yes, me," Odin said, as he steps forward. "I will not allow you to have my daughter due to my foolish pride."

"You have no place here, my former student. My deal with you stands, so long as you live."

"Then, I shall correct that oversight," Odin said, as he drops his spear. He then takes out a dagger from his pocket, and then plunges it into his side, where his chainmail had a weak spot.

"Father!" Thordis said, as she rushes to Odin's side, even as he collapses. "Father-!"

"I am okay, child," Odin said with a sigh. "Perhaps, I am okay the first time in years…"

"Please, don't die! I'll honor the pact that you made-"

"No, do not," Odin said. "I have lived to lose your brother Thor to my arrogance, my daughter; I will not lose you as well."

Odin places a hand on Thordis' face.

"You are free of my debt, my daughter…"

With that, Odin dies.

"So, the coward escaped the consequences of his action," Thjazi said with a smirk. "I'm not surprised."

"You, you bastard!" Thordis said, as her rage coursed through her body. She willed Mjolnir to her. "You shall pay for all that you have done!"

Thordis unleashed a powerful blast of energy that Thjazi tried to block, only to see him flaying about while flying into his throne with a thunderous roar.

"Father of my child or not, your evil will be defeated!"

"Then, you will perish along with your father," Thjazi said, as serpents began to wrap around his body, merging with him in the process. When it was over, Thjazi was in his true guise: a Jutun snake man.

"Now, daughter of Asgard," said Thjazi-orochi, as a huge hammer appears in his hand. "Join your father in Hell!"

Thjazi-orochi slammed his war hammer into the ground, destroying the HYDRA facility in the process. However, the enraged Thordis deflected much of the force, as she shrugs off the shrapnel.

"For ASGARD!" Thordis yelled, as she called upon the lightning and struck Thjazi-orochi full. However, he quickly recovered.

"You'll have to do better that that, girl."

Thordis growls, as her anger grew. She would have to get into close to defeat the Jutun king-

'Of course!' Thordis replied. 'The Serpent created the Worthy by adding his power to the strongest heroes and villains out there. Perhaps, I can do the same…but I need to become stronger than ever, if I am to defeat this person…'

Thinking of the one person who is considered to be 'the strongest one there is', Thordis merged with her Hulkusagi persona…with spectacular results. She remembered her clone brother Clor had become a Gamma-enhanced being, thanks to the villain The Leader, so, perhaps she could 'flip the script' so to speak…"

"GRRRRAAA!" Thordis raged, as she grew bigger, more muscular and blue. Her hair and eyes went white, as Rune marks formed on her body. In effect, Thordis evolved into "Thulkusagi", the fusion of Hulkusagi and Thordis.

"Impressive," Thjazi-orochi said. "You would have made a good Jutuun. Now what-?"

Thulkusagi slammed a huge chunk of the destroyed facility into Thjazi, followed by a classic haymaker with Mjolnir. Whatever there was of the All-Mother, it had been submerged by a sea of pure rage. And yet, there was a small voice in the back of her head that spoke to her…

"_Sister," Thor Odinson said gently. "I lost to my own rage in pursuit of justice, and it cost me everything. Learn from my mistakes…"_

When Thulkusagi came to, she was standing over the bruised body of her enemy. She looked down to see Thjazi, now a decrepit old man.

"So, I suppose you are worthy to be the All-Mother after all," Thjazi said with a cough. "But, I curse you to never have peace, so long as you wear that crown. Good-bye…"

As Thjazi dies, he is converted to pure energy, similar to tendrils. The tendrils violently lashed out, wrapping around her left arm.

"Gah!" Thordis said, as Thjazi's energy coursed around her left arm and shoulder, burning her arm in the process. When the pain went away, Thjazi was no more, a runic, tribal tattoo, shaped in the form of a Serpent was imprinted on her skin. Weakened from the ordeal, Thulkusagi reverted back to her Serena form, even as she drops her hammer.

"Ohhhhh…"

"I have you, Usa," Ran said, as he clutched his wife.

"Ran?" Serena said. She felt so…small and tire…

"Yeah."

"Did we-?"

"We did. We have the hammers of the Worthy in safe custody, and Sin and her HYDRA, along with her allies, has been apprehended."

"Thank goodness- FATHER!"

"I'm…sorry," Ran said, as he clutched his sobbing wife. "I'm so…sorry…"

Days later…

"Have a good time, you two!" said Kenji Tsukino, as he closed the doors while Ranma and Usagi leave for home.

"Ranma, I'm surprised that my father's mortal guise was intact," Usagi said, as she and Ranma went to the car. "Although, I was hoping…well…"

"According to Nabiki, Odin separated himself from Kenji, so that he could make his sacrifice for you," Ranma replied. "In fact, Nabiki also was able to remove the influence of the Worthy from their mortal hosts, thanks to Odin's actions."

"So, Bruce and the others were really reincarnations of the Worthy after all."

"Bingo. However, there still might be a connection between the Worthy and their Midgard counterparts. And if Bruce or the other regain possession of their hammers-"

"Then we're back to square one. Got it."

Pause.

"It might be a good thing, though," Usagi said, as she looked at her left arm. She could see the tribal tattoo…

"How so?"

"Thjazi cursed me to never know peace, but he did so by merging his essence with mine, thus, the Worthy, should they ever be activated again, will serve ME."

"You're not saying that you have Thjazi in you?"

"I don't know, Ranma. It may be nothing, or he may turn out to be another Orochimaru situation, where there is an amalgam doppelganger. But one thing I know for sure: I have his power now, and I accept the burden of being the All-Mother of the Nine Realms. And with that power come a sense of responsibility that I have accepted."

Pause.

"Because I can, Ranma. And I am not going to let Odin's sacrifice be in vein."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that. By the way, Ryouga wants you to merge Ayle's essence with Akari, so she could spend more time with him as a mortal."

"I don't see why not? It'll be my way of thanking those two for keeping the peace between the Jutuun and the Asgardians…"

Meanwhile, Kenji closes the drapes behind him.

"Now, you will truly lead our people, my daughter," Kenji said, as the Odin part of his persona smiles approvingly. He had sacrificed his godhood in order to give Thordis the push she needed to truly become All-Mother…

"I can truly rest, knowing that the future of the Nine Realms is in safe hands…"

**Fin.**


End file.
